First Date
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Short One-shot between Atem & Tea, heaps of fluff I dont own YuGiOh


The First Date

It had been a couple of months since Atem & Tea had started dating, the one thing wrong with that sentence was that that hadn't actually been out on an official date, being the male in the relationship Atem felt obliged to do the asking out, lucky for him Yugi had given Atem a phone for his birthday & with the permission of their friends he had their numbers.

Picking up his phone & flicking through the contacts, Atem found Tea's name & hit call

"Hello, Tea speaking" she answered politely, knowing full well it was her bf

"Good Afternoon Miss Gardner"

"Atem? Hey, how are you"

"I am fine thank you, are you busy today?"

' _wow he's so polite..._ thats good, no im not why?"

"Um..." he said blushing slightly "Would you um...like to go out for dinner..."

"oh that would be nice, do you want me to ring the guys..." she said hoping he would say no

"ah...no...I would just like it to be just us"

"oh... _Yes!..._ what time.."

"would six o'clock be ok..."

"Sure! I'll see you at six, see you later Atem, love you bye"

"bye Tea, love you too" he finished, hanging up, " _oh great,"_ he thought as he fell backwards landing on his bed " _what am I going to wear"_

A few minutes later footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, opening the door Yugi found Atem laying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling

"Atem..." he giggled noticing the Pharaohs red cheeks "you ok.."

"oh...ah...yes, I'm fine," he said sitting up regaining his composure

noticing he hand his phone in his hand he looked at Atem & then to the phone & back again, a small smirk plastering his face

"you've been talking to Tea, haven't you"

"Yes I have actually," said Atem looking rather proud of himself "We are going out for dinner tonight"

"aww...look at you acting all grown up," he said talking to Atem as if he were a baby

"Excuse me, Yugi, dont forget I am older than you, plus Tea is my girlfriend, im not scared to talk to her anymore"

"Oh, I am sorry Mr all grown up Pharaoh" Yugi mocked "my apologies your _Highness" he finished with a mock bow_

"O.K, that's enough of that, I think _you_ have been around Joey & Tristan too long," he said with a chuckle "but if you don't mind, I do require your assistance with something"

"what do you require my Pharaoh, I am your humble servant," he said dropping to one knee

"Yugi..." Atem scolded then chuckled "please get up your making me feel embarassed"

"sorry...Its just been so long since we have just hung out together & play like we used to...so what do you want help with"

"I want you to help me to pick out something nice to wear tonight when i meet up with Tea"

"Well...where are you planning on taking her?"

"I hadnt really thought about that but i want to take her somewhere nice, a restaurant maybe"

"ok...well, then you will need to dress up formally...And that doesnt mean your Royal atire either" Yugi said rolling his eyes & smirking

"you dont have to worry about that, i much prefer wearing pants than my kilt...ergh" he shuddered

Laughing along with him, Yugi went over to Atem's draws & started picking out different outfits, eventually after half an hour or so they had it narrowed down to two

"I-I like the grey top with the black leathers," said Yugi blushing slightly

"well that was easy...now I better go & get ready, will you be ok on your own tonight?"

" _Ha! easy he says, took us almost an hour to pick out an outfit, he's worse than Tea_...Yea i'm gonna go ring Joey & Tristan & see if they want to come around, especially since Grandpa is at Prof. Hawkins"

" _I heard that_...Good idea, i wouldn't want you to be home alone"

" _sorry_...I'll be fine as long as you keep your cell on"

Twenty minutes or so later Atem came out of the bathroom, making his way down the stairs, he walked over to where Yugi was sat on the couch & sat half his body on the arm. "what are you doing, Yugi" said Atem as he noticed his 'other half' flicking through his deck

"Joey & I are going to have a duel but we are only going to use 20 cards instead of 40, its so hard to pick which ones I need though, what do you think I should use?"

After half an hour or so of the boys talking about Duel Monsters cards Yugi spotted the clock out of the corner of his eye

"Hey! You should get going, it's 5:30"

"Ok, stay safe tonight please Yugi, I won't be home too late"

"You too, but i'll be fine & guys will probably end up crashing here"

Walking out the door & down the street, Atem finally made it to Tea's house with five minutes to spare, according to his phone. Hesitantly knocking on the door he stepped back & waited for someone to answer, eventually they did & to his surprise it was Tea who was in a pale pink calf length halter neck dress & darker pink strappy sandals, Atem couldn't believe his eyes Tea looked so beautiful " _Come on Atem say something to her"_ he thought as could feel his face starting to heat up

"H-Hi Tea, y-you look b-beautiful" he stuttered trying not to drool over this girlfriend

"Atem...you ok" she giggled

"um...yea..., shall we go" he said putting his arm out for her to take

"yes we shall" she said taking his arm, shutting the door & started walking "hey, is that the top you got for your birthday, you look really handsome"

"Oh...Thank you" he said blushing lightly

"So...where are we going"

"Its a surprise, but we are almost there," he said spotting the restaurant & smirking

As they walked along slowly they chatted with each other until they came to the restaurant, walking inside & sitting down at their appointed table, they took their menus & ordered.

"Wow this place is really nice, im impressed Atem"

"Thank you, but I had a little help from yugi, with this & my attire"

"Aww that is so sweet of Yugi to help you, can you give him a kiss from me" she said leaning over & kissing his cheek

"Um...im not sure he would appreciate me kissing him, it would be really strange, especially since you are my girlfriend Tea"

"Its ok Atem, I was joking," she said putting a reassuring hand on top of his "Hey do you mind if i ask you something"

"sure, what do you want to know Tea"

"Well...I've been wondering for a long time, whats your surname, you know like mine is Gardener & Yugi's is Motou"

"oh...That is a good question, but im afraid I dont have one, being that i was once a Pharaoh we only got called by our title, for me it was Pharaoh Atem as you know but with my royal court members they had 'Master' put at the start, well the higher ranking ones anyway"

"Oh, what a shame, I would've loved to have known your surname...so then if we were to get married, what would happen then"

"Oh, um...well that's a tough one, but being that i spent most of my life in the puzzle I would probably use 'Sennen' as a surname"

"wow, that sounds really cool... _Hmm Tea Sennen...sounds nice"_ she thought as she started to blush

"Are you ok Tea...I was wondering if I could ask you something"

"Yea I'm fine, i was just thinking...yeah sure no problem, shoot"

"I've always wondered if you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope I'm an only child, what about you"

"As far as I remember I am an only child too," he said with a sad sigh

"Atem..." she said sensing that he was upset "Is everything ok..."

"Its fine Tea, i was just thinking about my Father...I don't want to ruin this evening for you, just forget I said anything" he said as he looked away as a stray tear made its way down the side of his cheek

"Hey its ok, its ok to miss your family, i know it must be hard for you, but im here for you & always will be"

As the night went on Atem eventually cheered up with help from Tea as they sat & ate their meal, even to the point where they were sharing each others. After dinner, they decided to have dessert before they left. Now with full stomachs, they began to slowly walk home, Atem, of course, escorting Tea back to her own house.

"Tea,...I want to say again that im sorry"

"Why...what are you sorry for?... You shouldn't be, i had a really nice dinner with a really sweet guy" she said

"I...Do you really mean that? Oh, thank you" he said blushing slightly

"I mean it, your the best thing that has happened to me Atem, I love you so much & I will always be there for you," she said kissing his cheek

"I love you too Tea," he said picking up her hand & kissing the back of it while they continued walking "I really appreciate all the love & support you give me & I'm glad you're my girlfriend"

Making it to Tea's house it was now time for the couple to say their goodbyes, until the next time met up, which would probably be tomorrow

"Oh well..." said Tea blushing as she reached her door hesitantly letting go of Atem's hand & kicking a stray stone "...Thank you so much for taking me out tonight, i had a really great time, i guess I will see you tomorrow"

"the pleasure is all mine Tea, I would take you anywhere, anytime," he said smirking "Would you like to meet up at the park tomorrow"

"Aww Atem," she said giggling at his smirk "That would be nice, might pay to check the weather first...I better go in its getting dark"

"um Tea..." he said blushing "would it be ok if I gave you a kiss goodnight"

"oh...ah sure," she said also blushing

stepping closer to her & wrapping his arm around her upper & lower back, he pulled her in close, leaning forward he kissed her softly for a start until he felt her return the gesture making him kiss her more passionately, after a few minutes they stopped for the lack of air leaving a very happy & contented Atem & a very flushed & dazed Tea

"Goodnight Tea...I love you & I will miss you until the bright rays of Ra rise again" he said in his deepest most charming voice as he ran his hand gently under her jaw as he walked away, chuckling at his own statement.

"aww that's not fair, you can't just say something like that & walk away & especially when all i can say is goodnight," she said with a pout "but i still love you Atem" she finished with a happy sigh.

Walking through the back door of the game shop he was met by three boys with very cheeky grins on there faces

"Hey buddy, how did the date go," said Joey lightly punching his shoulder

"It was nice, Tea & I learned things about one another that the other didn't know"

"Like what," said Tristan hoping that Atem would spill the beans

"That, my friend remains a secret between Tea & I '"

"Aww no fair Pharaoh, cant ya tell us, we're ya best friends," said Joey complaining like a two-year-old

"Sorry Joey, what was said stays between us" he chuckled

"Can you give us a hint..." said Tristan almost down on his knees

"Hey! Come on you two, you heard what Atem said now respect that, you two should know better, I'm sorry about these two Atem"

"Its ok Yugi, thank you"

"No prob, do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the night, I understand if you just want to go bed"

"Um...ok I will just let me get changed & I will be down," he said as he ran up the stairs to his room

Meanwhile still in the lounge

"ooh you guys are so embarrassing, you know how reserved Atem is & if there is something personal that he doesn't want to talk about, he won't, do you want me to get Tea over here" he threatened holding up his mobile

"No!" they both shouted in unison "please don't ring Tea, we're sorry"

"Sssh keep it down you two or else Atem will hear you, please apologize to him when he comes down & don't ask any more questions about his date **unless** he brings it up"

"Ok, sorry Yug', we were only having a bit of fun"

"I know Joey but sometimes you go too far"

"who's doing what" came a deep voice from the top of the stairwell

"Hey Atem, your back," Joey said sheepishly as he watched the former Pharaoh walk down the stairs in the same top but black PJ pants "Look, man, we're sorry for asking all those questions earlier"

"Its fine Joey, but please respect my privacy in the future," he said looking at Tristan

"Thanks, guys, now where were we..."

"You were kickin' my butt in this duel"

"Oh, yea...sorry"

"don't be sorry, you're the one winnin' Yug' "

"Keep trying Joey, Yugi isn't that hard to beat" Atem chuckled

"Yea says the person who _lost_ against me"

As the duel continued on the four boys laughed & talked into the night until the only person that was actually still awake was Atem who was laying on the couch 'thinking' with his eyes closed "Night guys" he whispered as he turned over & drifted off still thinking about his night out with Tea.


End file.
